You are not alone
by Korabu
Summary: Lissana came back from the dead and lucy thinks she was left alone... that's until people from her past comes back to her life. How will Fairy tail Coop with them? How will lucy feel with her old friends back? how will Natsu feel?
1. Prologue

You are not alone: Prologue (Lucy Pov)

'Lissana came back from the dead' and everyone says so of course they did a party, but this party started a month ago and it's not that I don't like to party but… I feel like she is taking away what Natsu gave me and I mean a family, friends and Nakama, of course they still are my Nakama but it isn't as it was before, I still have gajeel, wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Juvia and Levy, they were the only ones that stayed by my side.

I was losing my relationship with everyone except my spirits, even Mira's friendship felt a little distant and that made me sad but I acted like I usually would in the guild and talk about my feelings at home with loke of any other of my spirits they will be there for me forever and knowing they are there makes me happy.

But seriously I could never predict what happened on my birthday the sad thing is I really enjoyed what happened, even if the guild forgot about me and my birthday

* * *

**So… just a little idea I had in my head for a while, tell what you think of it, I think I will upload chapter 1 in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 1

Not as you believe: Chapter 1

Lucy went to fairy tail early in the morning like usual only to find out the party they made for lissana was still going _'It's been almost a month already…'_ and with a sigh she put a fake smile on her face like she had been doing the past month

"Mira, the usual please" asked a blonde girl with a smile plastered on her face

"Sure lucy" answered Mirajane, the Take-Over Demon

Lucy was happy, in a week she was turning 18, even after a month they keep on celebrating

"Ah, thanks Mira" Said Lucy accepting and paying for her strawberry milkshake

"Ne Lucy, in a week you are turning 18, are you happy?" Asked the white-haired bartender.

"Yes, I am" answered Lucy with a Small Smile, while watching gray and Natsu fight against each other "They will never change, will they?"

"I don't think they will" Said a new voice "But that's what make them different and special Right?"

Turning her head Mira found it was Erza and said "Oh Erza you are back, how was the job?"

"Boring, it was just one mage and he was really weak, even Lucy could win against him without help from Natsu or Gray"

"Emm Erza what are you trying to say?" Asked a really worried Mira knowing what was the red-haired female referring to '_May be she is not the strongest, but she definitely can protect herself and her spirits'_ thought a now angry Mira

Luckily for them Lucy left to talk with Levy and Kana

"You know what I meant Mira, Lucy is the weakest of the group"

"Well, maybe she is not as strong as gray or Natsu but she can protect herself most of the times and you know that, if Natsu and Gray go and save her it's because they want to, not because she can't protect herself"

"I know Mira, don't get mad at me also she improved a lot and it's clear that she did but still she isn't at our level, even Lissana has more magic than Lucy." Erza said before dismissing the little chat she had with Mira, thinking Lucy hadn't heard their chat she continue cleaning cups and putting them in its place. And true to her thought Lucy couldn't hear a thing they said.

* * *

Lucy Pov

A whole week passed a whole week of me staying at home or going just for a few hours to the guild, each day that passed made me feel even more alone and forgotten.

_'So it finally is my birthday Huh? I wonder what will happen in the guild'_

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, strange by this smell I got out from bed and went to the kitchen to find Loke with an apron cooking.

"Happy birthday Princess" Said Loke with a smile looking at Lucy who was Standing in her pajamas "Go and take a bath or a shower, the food should be ready by then" He finished saying and went back to cooking, a big smile grace my lips and I said "Thanks a lot Loke I will take a shower and change my clothes" and after seeing Loke nod she left the kitchen to look for her clothes and take a quick shower.

After taking a 10 minutes shower Lucy changed into a pink top with her white jacket and a white skirt with her boots, got her keys and strap them along with her whip to her belt and sat on a chair to eat the breakfast Loke made for her and after reading a letter from all her spirits wishing her 'Happy Birthday'.

It was 11 in the morning when lucy entered the guild, some people where drinking and others where just doing nothing in the guild as usually, Natsu was fighting Gray, Gajeel was eating iron and Wendy was talking with Carla and Happy was eating a fish next to Pantherlily who was just sitting and staring at Gajeel while he ate. _'none of them realised i entered the guild nor remembered my birthday i see...' _i thought a pang of sadness going through me.

Natsu and Gray were fighting like always and Lucy was ignoring them but after a few minutes she sensed something

"What did you say about me Flame Head?" _'i sensed them, also smelled them… it's faint but it's still there, their smell and their magic power'_

A few seconds passed and lucy was getting more and more paranoid

"What you heard Ice Princess!" '_I can't be wrong it's them, it's been years since i saw them' _I started getting nervous second by second

I was sweating by now, there was no way they finally found me, there was no way for them to come back to my life,I was really nervous I lost count on the years that passed, I had my eyes wide and decided I should sit in the dark corner where no one could sense me or know I was there until Gajeel or Natsu or someone sensed them like I did, in reality I was happy they were back, I was happy to finally see them again but I wasn't happy to the way the guild would react. They forgot to use their restrictors for magic showing some of their true power

* * *

3rd person pov

"You are an idiot that only eats fire and never thinks of consequences of destroying everything" Shouted a very pissed Gray to an angry Natsu

"Oh yeah? And you are a weak Ice princess that only know how to-" Natsu stop talking to start smelling everywhere and stopped smelling to look at the door, at that moment Lucy knew it was too late to leave so she stepped and stood in front of the door trying to keep her face blank as everyone stopped what they where doing to look at the door just like Natsu and Gray where doing, Lucy was the only one standing in front of it waiting

"Oi Luce what are you-" Natsu started saying but was shut by the door opening, a group of three people stood there, obviously they were two men both with a cape and a hood cover every inch of his body except their boots which where black for both of them. But there was also a girl her figure was much thinner compared to the male ones

The girl took her hood from her head letting it fall against her shoulders, Lucys eyes widen at this action _'they seriously came back for me' _she thought"Lu-Chan, we are back" said the girl and Lucy started crying and ran towards her glomping her but failing to make her fall, she stood there holding the blonde and letting her cry into her cape "Shh it's okay now lucy, we won't leave you again but I have good news to tell you-" after hearing this Lucy stopped crying and looked up to her taking in her face, her pale skin and baby blue eyes that would captivate you if you look in them long enough, along with her long and blue hair made her look perfect and fragile.

After I calmed down I said "Guys, put your restrictors on please enough with letting your true magic show"

"Oh shit!" said one of the two males looking frantically on the inside of his cape "Yes!" he shouted taking something from his cape and pointing it to the sky while the others just put them on normally. Lucy let out a small laugh, a sound most of the guild members forgot how it sounded except Master, Gajeel, Levy, Carla ,Pantherlily and Wendy.

"Ne guys, tell me what are the news you have to tell me because believe me now more than ever I need those news" a small smile filled with pain, sorrow and sadness.

"Lu-Chan you won't belie-""Wait" the girl was cut by the male on the left who put his hood down revealing his handsome face and his long dark red hair with blood red ending "Lucy-" said person started saying, his voice was deep so deep that could captivate everyone's attention "What happened to your smile?" he had a frown on his face.

"I-I- I don't know what you are talking about Kojiro" Said Lucy looking to the side not being able to look into his eyes.

"Lucy, you may be able to hide you feelings from these people here, but you can't hide your feelings from us. That smile, the smile we promised to protect is laced with pain and sadness in this very moment, in your birthday" finished saying the men to the left _' He -no, They remembered? even after 14 years they remembered my birthday?'_ The male that was in the middle of the group still had his hood on he walked foward until he was infront of Lucy and suddenly hugged her, his big and strong arms covered almost all her upper body, his head on the side of her neck and her head and arms on his chest "I'm sorry Lu, for not being here, for leaving you alone but we finally found and brought Ryuu's key with us as your present for your 18th birthday" after saying this the other two hugged Lucy from the sides and said "We can be a family again, just like the old times" at this point She couldn't contain her tears any longer and she let them fall sobbing she was hugged by the people she never expected to see again

"Thank you Kojiro, Michio, Oyuki… thank you for bringing my happiness back to me and for remembering me through this 14 years" she said between sobs and continued crying in the arms of strangers.

Natsu Pov.

I was unable to move, I stopped fighting with gray because of that magical power I felt it almost made me shiver it was huge, even bigger than Gildarts one but hat scared me the most it wasn't just one type of magic, it as tree different types of magic I felt so that meant that they were 3 different people coming towards our guild I looked around and saw Lucy stand in front of the door

"Oi Luce what are you-" I was interrupted by the doors of the guild open three people stood there hidden under capes and hoods.

The figure to the right said "Lu-Chan, we are back" Lucy started crying and glomped the girl that by now had taken her hood off her head _'Lucy is crying? Why is she crying? Who are these people and what do they mean to her? Ugh I hate when I have questions but no answers'_ I was getting mad I didn't understand what was happening, '_They seem to know her but from where how is that lucy kne such powerful people'_

"Shh it's okay now lucy, we won't leave you again but I have good news to tell you-" the girl was hugging Lucy _'Why is she hugging her?! This makes no sense how can lucy be this weak but have this people as friends? Who are them anyway?!'_

"Guys, put your restrictors on please enough with letting your true magic show" I was really dumb folded after she said this I think everyone in the guild was, I've never heard of something called 'Restrictors' but this people here each of them took something from their capes and put them on their place it's strange happened after putting them on their magic disappeared

"Lu-Chan you won't belie-" "Wait" the girl was cut by the male on the left who put his hood down revealing his face and his long dark red hair with blood red ending "Lucy-" said person started saying, "What happened to your smile?" he had a frown on his face. _'To her smile what is this guy talking about, her smile is always on her face, even after lissana came she kept her smile in place'_

"I-I- I don't know what you are talking about Kojiro" Said Lucy looking to the side not being able to look into his eyes. _'Kojiro? who the hell is he?'_

"Lucy, you may be able to hide your feelings from these people here, but you can't hide your feelings from us. That smile, the smile we promised to protect is laced with pain and sadness in this very moment, who caused this pain?" _'what? Lied to us?Luce would never lie to us we are her Family after all'_

"Nobody, I'm really fine Kojiro so please leave the matter like this it's okay" the male from before kept his mouth shut but wasn't convinced by lucy's words, that was evident _'leave the matter like this? what is happening i don't get it'_

The male that was in the middle of the group and that he still had his hood on he walked forward until he was in front of Lucy and suddenly hugged her _'WHAT THE HELL?! Who the fuck does he think he is hugging her like that'_, his big arms covered almost all her upper body, his head on the side of her neck and her head and arms on his chest 'W_hat is wrong with her? she never let others hug her unless she has no other option and then this guy comes out of nothing and hug her like that… I am definitely going to kill him for touching her like that'_ "I'm sorry Lu, for not being here, for leaving you alone but we finally found and brought Ryuu's key with us" _'Lu? Ryuu's key? What the hell are they talking about?' _after saying this the other two hugged Lucy from the sides and said "We can be a family again, just like the old times" _'But we are her family'_ I thought with a little of sadness_ 'May be she doesn't want to be with us anymore that's okay, I have lissana after all she is stronger that Lucy but any ways… I'm still worried for her'_

"Thank you Kojiro, Michio, Oyuki… thank you for bringing my happiness back to me and for remembering me through this 14 years" she said between sobs and continued crying in the arms of strangers. _'Hapiness does she mean she is not happy with us? and what was she talking about? Ryuu's key, she trusts her tears to people who are complete strangers… I don't know why but It hurts inside me, seeing her being hugged by others it hurts'_

* * *

_**Well I think I made this chapter long enough to made up the lack of text in the prologue, I hope you guys like this, thanks to the people who reviewed and thanks for giving this story a try, tell what you think of this, what should I change and what I should keep the way it is any kind of review is highly appreciated.**_

_****__**Also, a special thanks to 'Kawaii Mea-chan' and to 'GoldenRoseTanya' for reviewing i really apreciate it, also tell me what you think og this chapter or tell me thinks that you wish for me to change and i would like to know what you want the 'guy in the middle' to look like i need ideas for that**_

_**Meannings to the names**_

_**Ryu : Dragon**_

_**Michio: Men with the strength of 3000 males **_

_**Kojiro : beautiful, cute and very intelligent**_

_**Yuna**__** : **__**power (it will appear in later chapters)**_

_**Oyuki**__**: **__**King of the snow**_


	3. Chapter 2

**So, i got 7 reviews i was really happy, that's why i'm uploading this today a big thanks to everyone and tell me if you want this story to be a Nalu or LucyXMichio**

* * *

You are not Alone : Chapter 2

3rd Person Pov.

Lucy, Kojiro, Oyuki and Michio stopped hugging to stand in front of each other then Michio who was in the middle took a little rectangular box out of his cloack and gave it to lucy Saying "It's his key, after 14 years we finally brought him back and the good thing is that we modified his key so he won't be using you power after summoning him"

"So that means.."

"That you can call him and have him in the human world without using your own power, but after battle he will have to leave to regain the power he lost during the battle"

"So if I want to call him right now…"

"Do it, it would be nice for us to be together again"

"okay"Said Lucy with a teary smile before opening the package and taking out a letter and the key "A Letter?" Lucy asked a little confused

"That letter was written by a Blacksmith, there he wrote some tips that you may like to know about the modifications of the key" Said Kojiro

"Oh alright, I will read it later" Lucy said before taking the key from the box, a silent tear rolling down her cheek she ignored the tear and with the key on hand she said "I am the link to the spirit world, now spirit answer my call and pass through the door, Open Gate of the Dragon, RYUU!"

Everyone except Lucy, Oyuki, Kojiro and Michio and Makarov Pov

"I am the link to the spirit world, now spirit answer my call and pass through the door, Open Gate of the Dragon, RYUU!"

'_EEEEHHHHH! Dragon?! What the hell is going on here'_

Makarov P.o.v

"I am the person that connect this world with the spirit world I call upon you, Open Gate of the Dragon, RYUU!"

I've been watching this little reunion intently, and after hearing about Ryu I realized something '_so Lucy is the Child? Huh? I always thought she had something different from other since she came I felt her true potential and her true magical power and I know she has 2 restrictors maybe more than that'_

* * *

3rd Person pov

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" a cry was heard through the smoke created by the sudden summon and after the smoke cleared everyone could see a little chibi dragon hugging lucy and hiding in her chest just like Happy used to do.

* * *

Happy's Pov

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" I heard a voice call and after the smoked cleared _'It- it is like me? So Lucy had other neko- no other living hugging her like I do? It hurts, I don't like this' _some tears were falling from my eyes _' What is happening here Lucy? You are like my sister and now THIS?'_

* * *

Lucy Pov

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" my eyes watered after hearing this, and when I felt something hugging me from m chest and I started crying and hugged him back but when I realized we were in the guild I looked to my sides and saw everyone with eyes widen I understood they met this people without using their restrictors but I saw happy crying and that made my heart clencth. Sure they started ignoring me and leaving me alone almost everyone did, but it wasn't their fault I understood that they finally met a person they thought was dead but now they need to understand that I found the people that I love the most it is for them that I'm alive, just for them I continued living.

I stopped hugging Ryu and he sat on my shoulder, just where happy used to I turned to look at him, being aware of the others eyes on me.

I looked directly at happy and said "Happy, why are you crying?" me, myself letting some tears free from my eyes…"

"Be- Because I don't understand what is happening here, this people come and hug you and I don't know who they are or what they are and- and I don't want to loose you Lucyyyyyyyy" Happy said hugging her just where Ryu hugged her Lucy had a small smile over her face and I looked at Natsu and Gray and Erza, their eyes were wide too.

"Lucy, what's going on here?" Asked Erza, still amazed by their magical power

"what do you want to know Erza?"

"Well everything but tell us what happened to your smile what was 'Kojiro' as you called him, talking about?"

And with a sad sigh Lucy started saying "You remember Erza, a week after Lissana came back we came the six of us (Lissana, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy) to a mission we had to defend a town from a monster and when the monster decided to attack there was a little kid hiding and the monster was going to attack him so I lashed out to save him and stood in front of the little kid protecting him from said monster but before I could reach him Lissana came with her wings and took the kid out of harm's way, but it was going to be too late for me to get out so you and Natsu attacked and killed the monster.

But what happened next slowly started doing changes on my life, like that night I was scowled by you for trying to save a little kid while you guys made a party just for Lissana and that hurt a little but I understood that you guys reunited with a friend you considered to be dead so I didn't push the matter to far from that and after we came back to the guild you continued the party for Lissana saying she was back from the dead. But that wasn't bothering me, what was bothering me was that slowly but surely you guys made Lissana your partner of the group and considered Lissana stronger than me, which is possible considering I only use Celestial Magic with you but what hurt the most was that slowly and Day by Day I lost the people I had by friends in the guild, only few people stayed loyal to me and the others where slowly leaving me, and going to Lissana, It didn't matter at first because I thought you would realize after a few days but I was clearly wrong, the only people that stayed by my side were Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy Pantherlily, Levy and Carla and of course Master because I believe he still consider me his child some way or another, but I was wrong again Even my friendship with Mira became distant and a little cold but all of you were happy and that was all that mattered to me.

So I guess that explained about my smile, the smile I had up to this day was always fake, Smiling for your sake. Anything else you or any other wanted to know"

"What were they talking about before? 14 years? And Who are them?" Asked and angry Natsu

"They are the reason I'm still living, yes, I was Smiling for your sake but living for their sake and it was 14 years ago they left to look for Ryu's* Key.

"That's for who they are and the 144 years thing, Something Else?"

"Yes, Actually I wanted to know about the restrinctors" Said Master

"Ah Master-" Started lucy turning to look directly to Makarov's eyes "I believe Kojiro will be able to tell you more about that than me However it's not something everyone can know freely, I'm Sorry but you will have to talk privately about that"

"Who is Ryu?" Asked Happy, now he had calmed down and looked at me in the eyes

"Ah you will see, Ryu is a Celestial Spirit of a Dragon and before you ask no Natsu, you can't test your strength with him because he will win"

"What did you Say?"Asked an angry Natsu "How is THAT or any of them going to win?"

"Looks can be devising Natsu, Never trust Looks-" Lucy Started Saying before appearing Faster than light in front of Natsu "Because in a blink of your eyes-" And going back to her originall position in front of Michio "They can fool you" _'So- So faste since when Lucy was lik this?' thought a confused Natsu, _ and with that she turned to master and said "Master, can these people join Fairy tail?"

"EEEEEEHHHHH!" everyone in the guild shouted together

"Are you sure of this Lucy?" Asked Kojiro

"I won't let you get away from me again Guys, you are FINALLY back, after all this years I won't let you leave me again not you, not Michio, not Ryu and not Oyuki you are all to stay with me"

And with a small smile the three of them nodded "Lucy, one more thing… why is the guy on the middle still with his hood up?" asked Erza a little suspicious about his attitude.

"Michio, take your hood off" I ordered and he obligued his hands taking the side of his hood and pulling it down till it reached his shoulder you could see his handsome face now, He has golden-blond hair and electric blue with a little of green on his eyes, he was looking everywhere until they landed on the blonde in front of him, his eyes softening almos immediately but he recovered as fast as he could, the only one who realized it was Mira, the match maker of the guild. Everyone was astonished by the way they looked and Lucy turned her head to her shoulder and say "Ryu why don't you show them your Human form?"

'_Human form?' _they all thought

"As you wish Hime" He said before jumping from her shoulder and turning into a boy a year older than Wendy and Romeo his hair was brown his clothes were hidden by a cape around his shoulders. Standing next to Lucy he said "Hello, my name is Ryu I'm a spirit but I would like to be part of this guild if that's okay with you"

'_So, she really is the child' _ Thought Makarov

"I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves-" said Kojiro "How rude coming from us, My name is Kojiro and I also would like to be part of this guild"

"My name is Oyuki we all would like to stay with Lu-chan if you allow us"

Michio on the other hand stayed silent looking at Lucy's back and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, His Name is Michio, I would really appreciate it if you guys let them stay here with me"

"Would that make you happy?" asked the master

And with a smile Lucy said "Yes, master, it certainly would"

"Wait-" said Natsu "I want to fight you" pointing at Michio.

A Smirk appearing on Michio Face "Could that wait until I get my fairy tail mark?"

"Uuh… okay… I guess…" Said Natsu a little confused

"Mirajane, bring the stamp"Ordered Makarov While mira rushed to the back of the bar and got the stamp.

"Where do you want you mark and which color?"Asked mira to Oyuki

"red and top of my left arm, just below my shoulder please" Said Oyuki watching mira stamp her

"And you?" Mira asked Kojiro

"Same place but blue please" after mira stamped his arm he muttered a small "Thanks"

"Michio right? Where would you like yours and which color?"

"Black and on the top left side of my chest" He said while taking his cape and shirt off letting his top body show his muscles flexing with every move he did. After stamping he also muttered a small "Thanks" to her and turn to Lucy "What should we do now?, talk to Makarov or you wish for me to fight this fool first?"

"Who you think you are calling Fool HUH? You will see when I finish with you"Natsu went to Michio's face with a fire fist but Michio duck under the fist and punched Natsu in the jaw sending him up and making him crash against the ceiling and with a sigh he said "I told ya to wait until I finish talking with Makarov… you should really listen to what people sais "

Now, standing next to Lucy he looked at her and said "Shall we go?, I bet Master has a lot of questions for us, most of them regarding you Princess" At this las comment Lucy blushed a little and took his and Ryu's hand going to Masters office where Makarov was already waiting for them before reaching the stairs she turned around and said "Yu-Chan, Kojiro-Kun let's go Master is waiting for our explanations"

"Alright" The both of them said at the same time following Lucy, Michio and Ryu

* * *

While Lucy and the others were inside the office downstairs people started talking

"Alright… what just happened?"

"we just learned what Lucy's feelings are…"Said a sad Natsu with regret on his voice

"We were teached by people who she hadn't seen in 14 years" Said Kana also sad

" they were able to tell her feeling just by looking at her, even after 14 years… what kind of Nakama we turned into?" Said Erza punching a pillar without breaking it

"You really wanna know?" Asked a mad Levy, she was silent through all the chat watching intently to the reactions of the other member of the guild along with Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Pantherlily and Carla

"What are you talking about?" Asked Gray he also was silent during the chat trying to absorb the information given by Lucy and that 'Kojiro' guy

"So you really never saw through her fake smiles, laughs and looks she gave each of you for the past month?, even Juvia was able to see through her pain" Juvia shouted angered by the actions of her own guild

"Juvia…" Muttered Gray and Erza sad and guilty by thir action

'_I should have said sorry for scowling her like that' Thought Erza_

'_I should've stayed silent and never celebrated Lissana's actions…' Thought gray a pang of guilt going through his body and mind._

_'So... she beeing sad and hugging other people was... my... fault? i'm Sorry Luce' Natsu thought a pang of sadness and guilt going through his body and mind._

* * *

Meanwhile (in master's office) 3rd person pov

"So guys care to explain who you are first? I know Kojiro, Oyuki and Michio aren't your real names"

A small smile graced Lucy's features, she looked at her companions and said "the girl's original name is Yuna My family found her and took her in after her town was attacked she barely survived thanks to my family and for the guys here, I named her Oyuki because of the main magic she uses"

"And for this two guys –"She said holding and racing up in the air Michio and Kojiro's Hands "My mother looked after them since they where a year older, they didn't have a name given by their parents because their town was attacked a year before Yuna's was they all are older than me and when I was 4 years old they left to find Ryu's key and bring it to me, a mission given to them by my mother" Lucy finished saying

"We promised to see each other again when they found Ryu's key, that's why I stayed alive, if I were to die they would've lost their reason to be alive"

"So Lucy, you are the elemental child?"

And with a sad smile Lucy looked at master's eyes and in a sad voice full of sorrow she said "Yes."

* * *

**So just finished writing and re-reading this, tell what you think, a REALLY big thanks to all you who reviewed to this story. and a little notice i opened up a poll on my profile for Lucy's mate :D **

**fanfiction u/4243327/ (delete spaces)**


	4. Chapter 3

You are not alone: Chapter 3

Makarov pov

"So Lucy, you are the elemental child?"

And with a sad smile Lucy looked at my eyes and in a sad voice full of sorrow she said "Yes."

* * *

3rd person pov

"you actually know about that?" asked an impressed Kojiro

"I am the master of fairy tail, I can feel my Childs potential when they go through that door evey time, and every time Lucy's magic felt different, each time she came from a mission her magic seemed to be a little different, as if it was modified by someone or somehow and now I realized it's because of the curse"

"Old Man, you wanted to know about our restrictors right?-"

"Hey! Michio, you should be nicer toward your master" said Lucy hitting him over the head

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" asked an angry Michio shouting right in front of Lucy's face

"For calling your new Master an Old Man" answered Lucy, also shouting. Neither of them realized that the distance between them shortened and they were touching foreheads while shouting at each other after a few minutes of shouting at each other they calmed down and went back to their original positions.

"Okay, as I said before Kojiro will tell you about retrictors"

"Hai, first, the restrictors are used as a storage for magical power and puts a limit to the magic that magic it's owner it's allow to show to other people, For example, Oyuki and me are usin one restrictor each, but Michio here is using 2 restrictors and Ryu is using one as well"

"Ryu is using one even though he is a Spirit?"

"Well Ryu has his own history to why he is a spirit but yes, he uses a restrictor as well"

"Okay but Lucy if you are the elemental child why do you only use Celestial Magic?"

"Oh you will see my mother used to use celestial magic and she taught me everything she knew so everytime I summon a spirit I feel my mother presence next to me helping and guiding me through battle that's why and the reason I never told other person about the elemental child thingy is because my companions weren't here with me"

"So that means…-" Makarov started saying but was interrupted by Lucy saying

"No, they aren't part of the myth, they are here to stay, train and protect me"

"Lucy had you mastered all your friends miagic?" Asked Oyuki

"No, not yet, I saw and mastered most of them but I still need to master Luxus, Wendy and Gajeel magic"

"I see… so you mastered Natsu's Magic?-" Lucy nod "Gray's?" another nod "Erza's?" Nod "Laki's?" "wood magic and yes I've mastered that" "Mirajane's magic?" "Take over, yes I even created my own combinations" and with a sigh master said "You need to master Luxus magic as well as Gajeel's, Juvia's and wendy's magic right? anybody else?"

"Gildarts, I did not have the chance to meet him face to face or get a taste of his magic, and there is also Mystogan but it's too late to try and learn his magic"

"Alright I get it but I don't really think gildarts will actually teach you his magic"

"Oh no Master, it seems as if you misunderstood what being the elemental child means."Started speaking for the first time Oyuki to be interrupted by kojiro who continued her story

"Beeing the Elemental child anything she reads that relates to magic stays in her brain and slowly but surely she will end up mastering the magic she read before"

"So no matter what you read if it has something to do with magic you will learn it?"

Lucy and her company only answered with a nod "That's how I learned Kana's, Laki's, Wacaba's, Macao's, Freed's ,Max's and Bickslow's magic"

"So, you really know or can learn everyone's magic?"asked Makarov finding it hard to believe

"Yes, but I still need to train my body, I have a low stamina and can't stand physical pain"

"Alright I get it Lucy you need to train one by one their magic right?"

"Yes, it would be easier for me"

* * *

Makarov pov

I'm worried for her, to be so young and already know about the elemental child legend and to know what it means to be the elemental child, to know the fate she has before her and accept it, _'she is strong I must admit that'_

"Master, I'm going to take my leave now and go to a mission with them please in the time I'm gone explain everything regarding to the elemental child legend to Fairy tail, After all even if they don't want to I still consider them my family" Lucy said before standing up and turning to leave

When she reched the door I stopped her by saying "Lucy, one more question before you leave-" She stood there and I took that as a sign to continue with the answer

"How many restrictors you have?" Still looking at the door knob she said

"Right now I'm using three but I have more at home and in case of emergencies I always keep one more in my pockets. Now, if you excuse us" and she left, Oyuki, Kojiro Michio and Ryu stood behind and after Lucy left they turned to Master Makarov seat and said "Don't worry we promised to protect her"

* * *

**I know, I know this is really short but I wrote this to tell you that even though I really love when you review telling me what you think but I opened a poll on my profile for Lucy's mate, so please right now I will take in consideration the votes that figures on the poll and right at this moment is Michio with 6 votes, followed by Natsu with 5 then Luxus with 4, then gray with 3, and after Gray there is Ryu and Kojiro with 2 and last Gajeel with 1 vote**

**Though if you have any other pair in your mind PM me and tell me wich person you have in mind and I will add it to the poll**

**But PLEASE guys Lucy's pair vote for it in the POLL**


	5. Chapter 4

You are not Alone: Chapter 4

Lissana Pov

'_I saw Natsu's face when Michio hugged Lucy, it was rage? No… Anger?... Frustration?... Sadness?... Jealousy?!, no it couldn't be jealousy… after all… Natsu and I… But again, she took my place on the team while I was in Edolas, that's right she was just a replacement, now it's my turn to get my place in the team back'_

"Minna, I'm Leaving with Michio, Oyuki, Kojiro and Ryu-" shouted Lucy while getting a job from the board _'Perfect, now it's my chance to go on a mission with ex-Team Natsu'_

"-Master has something to talk to you, it would be wise for you to listen to him" _'Wise for us to listen?Who she think she is? Ordering us around'_

"Mira, I'm taking this job"Said Lucy showing a paper to Mira-nee, after reading the request Mira did a small frown and said "But Lucy, isn't this a little dangerous, you will have to stop a dark guild and the request says it's dangerous"

"Ah, I know Mira, but I have this guys-"Lucy said pointing to Michio and the others"-and also the reward is big, and I will get a good few months worth of rent from this job" and with a small ghost of a smile she and the others left _'what is going on?'_

* * *

**Natsu pov**

Lucy finally came out of master's office but she stood by the door '_I wonder what happened' _until Michio and the others came out too and all together laughing and Lucy talking to Michio _'ugh, how I hate that guy'_

"Minna, I'm Leaving with Michio, Oyuki, Kojiro and Ryu-" shouted Lucy while getting a job from the board _'Why with them and not us Luce?'_

"-Master has something to talk to you, it would be wise for you to listen to him" _'wise for us?'_

"Mira, I'm taking this job"Said Lucy showing a paper to Mira, after reading the request Mira did a small frown and said "But Lucy, isn't this a little dangerous, you will have to stop a dark guild and the request says it's dangerous" _'what is she thinking taking a dangerous job?!'_

"Ah, I know Mira, but I have this guys-"Lucy said pointing to Michio and the others _'Grrr again THEM' _"-and also the reward is big, and I will get a good few months worth of rent from this job" and with a small ghost of a smile she and the others left _'what is going on?'_

* * *

**3****rd**** person pov (in the guild after Lucy and the other left)**

"Ne Master what is going on" Asked Levy a little sad and worried about her best friend

"Listen carefully Brats, I'm saying this once!" at this everyone stopped looking at the door where one of their Nakama just left and turned to look at Master Makarov

"Levy, you should know about the Elemental Child" after saying this Levy's eyes widened "Y-Yes, I-I've heard of that, B-But it is just a legend… Right Master?"

"I'm afraid it's not, our Nakama that just left, the Nakama that was Smiling and living for OUR sake is the Elemental Child" Levy was shaking now she was really afraid, afraid for them, afraid for her and afraid of the future that would be waiting for Lucy.

"B-B-But Lu-Chan… No… I don't want that.. There gotta be other way! Lu-Chan Can't die… I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!" Levy was crying and screaming right now, she couldn't accept, no she didn't want to accept what would happen to her precious Nakama

"O-Oi, Shrimp, what's happening what are you talking about?"Said a worried Gajeel that was kneeling before the crying mage.

Levy looked up to meet Gajeel eyes, her own eyes were full of tears and some where cascading down her cheeks and with a slow and soft touch Gajeel wiped away those tears and sat beside her, looking to see Master's face he said "Care to explain why is she crying like this? And what will happen to Bunny girl?"

* * *

**(Makarov is explaining the situation while **Lucy is doing her things/thinking, etc**)**

* * *

"**There is a legend, a legend about a person that is capable to control every magic that existed, exists and will exist in the future…"**

"We are finally here, we will stay here for the night and tomorrow we will fight the guild, take this chance to relax and regain magic power" Lucy said taking a key for a room

"**But in order to control every magic in the world that person must've experienced something that no normal human can overcome without losing their sanity, body, mind and spirit in the way"**

"Kojiro and Michio you two will stay together I will stay with Lu-chan" Said Oyuki going to their shared room with the blonde-haired mage.

After getting to their room Lucy dropped her things next to the bed and said "I'm taking a bath Yu-chan"

"Wait Lu-chan, can I go with you?" asked an embarrassed Oyuki

"Sure Yu-chan, it's been 14 years since we last bathed together, and I remember the last time we did it Mother was still alive" and with a small and sad Smile Lucy entered that bathroom and turned on the hot water.

"**After overcoming that event that child's life will be gifted with an enormous power that no one can surpass"**

The two girls got into the bathroom and Oyuki started telling Lucy about all their adventures together with Michio and Kojiro

"-And then Michio fell through... Ne Lu-chan are you listening?" No answer "Mou Lu-chan, I'm talking to you" but when Oyuki look over to Lucy's eyes she found that Lucy was staring into nothing, lost within her thoughts and with a sigh she stood from the bathtub and left the bathroom to leave Lucy alone so she could think.

'_Don't worry Lu-chan we will protect you from everything' _and with that last thought Oyuki went to sleep.

"**But in order to achieve that enormous power the person must train her mind and after training her mind, her body will need the strength"**

After Oyuki left Lucy turned my head to look up to the ceiling

'_Don't worry mother, I will protect my family the way they protected me and I won't let them die… I accepted my fate the day you died and the day I found the truth, but I still need to train, train my body and mind in order to stay sane and overcome everything and everyone that it's in my way... because that's what you trained me for… right?... mother in heavens?'_

"**Enduring the pain is one of the easiest ways to accept your past and prepare for the future, preparing your body isn't easy and it takes a lot from someone… Especially from a now 18 year's old girl…"**

'_Ne __mother in heavens_, will you stay by my side and help me during the fight?'

"**She stayed sane by enduring the pain she felt of being forgotten by the people she trusted the most, her Nakama, enduring the pain and accepting you were happy without her in your lives that's what Lucy has been going through… Alone"**

'_It's okay mother, I will train my body so I can be strong as you were, so I can fulfill and stop the curse, that's right, it's okay if I'm alone because I know they will always stay with me in my heart, just like you are Mother, so don't worry about your little girl… I will be fine, even after death'_

"**Every elemental child have the same fate, train their body and mind and wait until the darkness comes looking for their power, then fight, purify the soul and body from the cursed by the darkness and then disappear from this world...all Alone"**

_'Thank you everyone... i'm sure i will miss you when this is over, but until the end come why not have a little fun... all together like the family we are?'_

**"But knowing she is one of our Nakama we can't possibly let her die... After all we fight side by side, for and with our Nakama's, like the big FAMILY we are..****. Right Fairy Tail?**

_'__Mother in the sky, Fairy tail… I love you'_

* * *

**So, just finished other chapter :D. ****Tell me what you think of the explaining thingy i did between Makarov and Lucy's thoughts, it's the first time i try something like this and i would like to know what you think of it.**

**Also ,thank you everyone for your reviews and for the one who voted one the poll it will be open for a few days more and then i will close it, right now Michio and Natsu are both on top with 10 votes, then there is Luxus and Kojiro with 5 votes, after Kojiro and Luxus comes Gray with 4 votes, then Ryu with 2 votes and last but not least Gajeel with 1 vote (poor Gajeel xD)**


	6. Chapter 5

You are not Alone : Chapter 5

Lucy woke up, in her hotel room that was being shared with Oyuki, she looked out the window and saw the sun rising, a beautiful shade of light blue, yellow and a little of pink was still visible in the sky among some cloud that were roaming free with the wind _' I guess I should take a shower and wake yuki up'_

"Yu-Chan, wake up, the sun is rising" said Lucy shaking softly the other female, when Oyuki opened her eyes she slowly sat on the bed and said "Lu-Chan? Is something wrong?"

"No, but the sun is rising, we should prepare for our departure soon, I'm going to take a quick shower now" Said Lucy before entering the bathroom

'_You will never change huh Lucy? You will treat us in a very polite way, even if we know each other since infants' _ And with a sigh Oyuki started to put away all the things they used the day before, just leaving a towel and some clothes for her to take a shower after Lucy comes out.

It took 5 minutes for Lucy to shower, 5 minutes to think about the mission, she decided it would be wise to get some information from the client about the guild they are about to destroy.

After Oyuki showered and changed, both of the girls decided to go and look for the boys, after all they came here as a group and it would be bad if the girls left the boys back at the hotel, after rounding the corner the girls, with their backpack knocked on the door, only to be answered a few minutes later by a sleepy Kojiro, snoring sound came from the inside of the room meaning Michio was still asleep "Good morning Kojiro-kun" Said Lucy with a small smile, "I guess Michio is still sleeping right?" Kojiro, still sleepy only nod "I'm going to wake him up, please Kojiro-kun prepare everything to leave this place in 5 minutes" she said before entering the room and going to the side of Michio's bed that was near the window, after opening the curtains she sat over the edge of the bed and put each of her hands on each of his shoulders shaking him softly just like she did with Oyuki, and of course him being a man didn't feel anything so she shook him a little rough this time and Michio slowly and sleepy opened his eyes to come face to face with Lucy's blonde hair, falling from her shoulders and her Brown eyes that held all the suffering and pain she had been through, deciding to ignore his last thought about her eyes, his eyes travelled down her face to her lips that were tugged in a small but gentle smile "Michio" she said with her angelical and soft voice "Time to wake up, we are leaving in 5 minutes so you should prepare your things" and with one last smile she left his side to leave the room letting the boys alone so they could prepare their things to be ready and leave the hotel.

After 15 minutes of walking and asking for directions the group of mages reached their client house and got all the information needed all of the members used shadow magic, it wasn't large but everyday they would come steal things from town and then go back, their master wasn't that strong but because of the fact that they used magic the soldier were useless and upon reaching the forest where the guild stood yet unharmed Lucy turned to Oyuki and said "Yu-Chan, freeze the door and break it, after that Kojiro will burn everything that stands in our way, Michio equip some swords or whatever you like and cover me, Kojiro and Oyuki will stay downstairs and kill everyone, Michio and I will go upstairs Michio will kill everyone that stands in our way but the master is mine and only I am allowed to kill him understood?" And after seeing all of them nod they started walking towards the entrance, Oyuki freezing everything that stood on her path meanwhile Kojiro cleared a path for us to go upstairs Michio and Lucy walking slowly and taking their time they were weak that's for sure even though they were outnumbered the quantity of illegal magicians from that guild started decreasing at a fast pace but the time Lucy and Michio reached the top floor half of the mages downstairs were dead and already disposed of

In the last room at the end of the corridor a large amount of magic could be felt and a small smirk found its way to Lucy's face "Open Gate of the lion Loke" She whispered trying not to catch too much attention and a figure appeared next to her and said "Your Prince is back D-" Loke started saying but was cut off by Lucy saying "Do you want to help me finish this dark guild Loke?" Asked Lucy looking at Loke "It's my pleasure Princess" Before breaking the door with a kick and after a few minutes of Loke throwing punches at the Master and Lucy trying to grab him she was getting tired, _'Damn my low Stamina!' _ she looked at Loke and Loke looked at her and with a nod she closed her eyes and Loke Said "Lion Brilliance" and after blinding their enemy he shouted "Lucy, Now!" and after hearing that Lucy jumped, kicking the master on the ribs sending him toward the wall and after hitting the wall she run towards him putting her hand on his face and said "Burn in hell, for those who you hurt and tortured" and with that the master was dead Loke went back to the spirit world after saying his farewell to his princess.

After going downstairs again she found Kojiro and Oyuki having some problems because they were outnumbered and with a sigh she re-equipped twin swords and started slashing through them one by one they fell to the floor either unconscious or dead "It's time to leave" And after getting outside, the four of them turned to look at the building and Lucy said "Kojiro… burn it" Before turning and leaving again to go to town so she could wash away all the sweat she got during the fight. Feeling the heat emanating from the now burned building she went to the clients house and got the reward, which was 900,000 jewels after dividing it in four they went back to a hotel and ordered two rooms planning to stay for the rest of the day and then leave the next day.

* * *

Back in the guild

"So she is supposed to die and take away the darkness?" asked Mirajane still in shock about the news regarding Lucy . the only that the master could do now was nod so he did it.

"So she knows our magic?" Again another nod

Levy continued crying on the floor with Gajeel conforting her in his own and strange way

"However –" Started talking Master earning everyone's attention "She still needs to master Luxus, Gajeel Wendy and Juvia's magic so you four are going to teach her your magic

"Tch. –" Said Luxus "I'm not going to teach her" annoyed by this whole ordeal regarding the celestial mage

"After what you've done, you think you are in position to refuse any of my orders? It's a miracle you are still in the guild, after all you should thank the person you are calling indirectly weak… after all it's because of Lucy you are still here with us" Said Master giving an evil aura, an aura that gave chills to every single person that is out the in the world.

"So Juvia is going to teach Lucy-San her magic?" Asked juvia, confirming what Master just said

"Gihi, I never knew this side from Bunny girl, this should be interesting, I accept"

"So does Juvia" Juvia said nodding furiously

"I-I guess I should help in all I can" said Wendy more to herself but still nodding.

"So I guess it's arranged then when she comes back you should talk to see who will be-" But a loud Natsu cut off Master saying "Wait a moment why only them get to train with Luce?" "Easy question, easy answer, she already learned and mastered all your magic"

'_So that means she is stronger than me? Luce… what's going on, why did you leave with THEM instead of us?'_

* * *

**So, here is other chapter, i'm updating this because there is something i need to tell you... I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL MARCH 4... i'm really sorry but my parents want to do a trip and they are too scared that something might happen to me if i stay at home alone so they are dragging me with them, but the good thing is that i will take my laptop with me and continue writting chapters and when i come back i will upload them. **

**I'm really sorry for the inconvinience, but the good thing is that i will leave the poll open until march 4 (give or take a few days) so you are all welcomd to my profile to vote for Lucy's mate, right now the votes are**

**1 Michio with 15 votes**

**2 Natsu with 12 votes**

**3 Kojiro with 8 votes**

**4 Luxus with 6 votes**

**5 Gray with 4 votes**

**6 Ryu with 3 votes**

**7 Gajeel 1 vote**

**a Special thanks to all of you who are actually reading this and thanks to everyone who reviewed (guests or not, thanks either way).**

**Until next time**


	7. Chapter 6

** Remember vote in the poll for Lucy's pair**

* * *

You are not alone: Chapter 6

3rd person pov

2 days, that was all the time she gave the master to explain things to the guild about her, about Michio, Oyuki (yuki for short) and Kojiro. Two days to think what she'd been through and two days to organized their feelings about her and her friends. And now it was time to go back to the people she considered family the ride back home took only 2 hours and other 30 minutes to get to fairy tail doors and looking at her friends that will be by Lucy's side forever and with a smile gracing her lips she opened the doors hesitantly and eager to see her friends reactions to the truth about her, after stepping inside the guild door something small and blue flew and crashed against her chest saying "Lucyyyyyyyyy I'm Sorry" crying and with smile in place she began petting the head of the exceed and said "Why are you apologizing Happy? You did nothing wrong… at least you didn't the last time I checked"

"Luce…" Natsu murmured loud enough for her to hear

"Yes Natsu?" she asked really confused by the actions of her friends

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? I don't understand… did you destroy my house or something like that? Because if you did I pro-" she was cut of by Natsu laughing and saying "No, I didn't destroy your house Luce… you Weirdo"

"D-Don't call me weirdo Idiot! And tell me if you didn't destroy my house why are you apologizing and why is Happy crying?"

"Because we forgot about you and we ignored you" Said Erza a little of sadness could be seen in her eyes

Lucy started laughing leaving a guild completely confused and after sensing their obliviousness to her actions she said "I told you I don't hold grudge for that… Geez I already explained that I was happy for your happiness so Happy stop crying now everything is fine"

"You truthly are a good person" muttered Erza, Yuki and Mira at the same time their voices so quiet that nobody heard it.

"Okay Guys, let's do a party for the Elemental Child!" Shouted Mira handing Beer and Sake to everyone

' _So I guess that things will finally go back to its normal… right mother in heaven?' _Thought a really grateful Lucy for the friends and family she found

Lucy pov

The party kept going for other 9 hours, and almost everyone was sleeping over the tables or the floor and only Kana was still drinking with Master and Mira who was cleaning the mess that was done in the guild and Michio, Oyuki and Kojiro, they were sitting on a table talking, a smile graced my lips looking at everyone either passed out, drinking or just chatting with someone else.

I looked towards Masters direction and said "How strange were they reactions when you told them about the Elemental child Legend?"

"I expected worse, Levy started crying because you are supposed to disappear, Natsu, Erza, Gray and almost everyone else were shocked and Gajeel and Luxus had a cocky smile because you hadn't mastered their magic and along with Juvia and Wendy they accepted to train you, you start next week with Juvia, next wendy, after wendy goes Gajeel and finally Luxus, his training session will be the hardest.

"Good, I'm leaving on a mission I will come back a few days before training starts"

"But you just came back Lucy, you can't possibly leave now, the others will get sad" Mira said trying to convince me to stay.

I'm sorry Mira, but I'm leaving and this job is easy don't worry I need to go to a mansion and participate on a ball that's all and they will pay me 120,000 jewels"

"Hmm okay but take care, it isn't normal for us to receive such job… there must be something underneath so please investigate and take care" Said Mira showing a lot of concern toward my security

And with a small nod I left towards Michio;Yu-Chan and Kojiro and said "Guys, I'm leaving on a job, I'm going alone, you stay here and pay my rent please"

"Sure Lu-Chan" Said Yuki nodding

And after hearing that I turned but when I was going to step forward a pair of arms snaked themselves around my waist pulling me backwards and into a hard and very muscular chest; after breathing I recognized the smell of Michio and said "Michio, what are you doing?" slightly embarrassed

"Just hugging you and Kojiro has something to give and tell you" He said into my neck where he put his head after hugging me, making me shiver slightly.

After hearing his name being called Kojiro turned his head towards me and in his hand he had 3 rectangular boxes. After seeing my confused face he let out a soft laugh and said "They are keys, one for each of us so you can call us whenever you are in trouble"

"B-But how did you-" I started saying but was interrupted by Yu-Chan "Each of us decided that we don't want to be away from you s-"

"So we decided that we would make our own keys and that you are the only one that can use our keys since we modified them just like Ryu's but different" interrupted Kojiro

"How?" I was really dumb folded and after sensing my confusion Kojiro said

"We connected half of our soul and our magic power in the key"

"So I can call you and you will appear where I am?" Kojiro only nodded

"But you will have to go to the spirit world?"

"No, that's the difference between Ryu and us" Michio said to my neck again sending shivers down my spine

Kojiro sighed before saying "Ryu was a former spirit that is why he regains Magical power in the spirit world; but we are Human beings that live in this world that is why we don't need to go to the spirit world, we regain our magic just like you"

"Oh alright I get it, so this key will teleport each of you to where I am?"

And after Kojiro nod I smiled saying "Thanks guys, I really appreciate this but I should leave before everybody wakes up so Michio could you let me go?"

And in a whisper he said "Sure princess but call me if something happens" before giving me a slight and soft kiss on my neck which made me a little weak at the knees and made my heart beat a little faster _'W-What is going on with me?' _I thought,_ 'it's the first time I feel like this'_ while nodding slowly and slightly dazed because of his actions I left the guild.

Little did they know that a White-haired person watch every single detail of their little 'chat' and she had a little devish look on her face as she saw Lucy walk out of the guild with a ting of redness over her cheeks toward the mansion.

A few hours by train and some minutes walking and I reached the palace/mansion where the ball would take place and talked with the owner of the mansion trying to get a little of information and all she had to do was to observe for anything strange or out of the ordinary; I asked if there was any specific reason and the owner said it was just for precautions, and that every time they host a ball people would come dance and have a good time but as a tradition they'd ask a mage or a group of mages to take care of everything for the night, and luckily for her it was a peaceful night, not much had happened except because she had to dance with a few males until the sun was rising and everybody left to do their own jobs or to attend their own business after everybody left Lucy turned to the owner who thanked her and handed her the 120,000 of jewels, it would last for next months rent because she had Oyuki pay for this month rent, and after a few hours she was back at Magnolia Town and after other hour of walking she reached Fairy tail doors, opening them slowly she found the guild back to normal, Gray and Natsu fighting, Erza eating cake, MiraJane gossiping about something and serving at the bar, Levy reading a book with Jet and Droy at her back cheering her, Gajeel eating some iron, Reedus painting and Michio, Oyuki and Kojiro talking with each other, I noticed Michio was a little down or sad and just then I said "Minna, I'm back!" and I swear I saw his face brightened up just like a kid on his birthday when he get a lot of presents

"Okaeri Lucy" Answered Mira who was occupied getting booze for Macao and Wakaba

"Ah, Tadaima Mira "I said sitting on my seat over the bar and after Mira came back I asked her for a Strawberry Milshake and after Mira handed it to me She asked "How was the job?"

"Very easy, really the owner just wanted me to be on guard and look for something that looked strange, but nothing really happened, and after the ball –"

"Oh my god a ball? Lucy you just went to a ball?" Mira interrupted me

I just nodded while drinking a little of my milkshake and after swallowing it I continued talking "As I was saying nothing really happened it was a peaceful night and I got to dance with a few people that asked me and yeah, that's all… Oh! And I got 120,000 jewels for that" and after I said that I felt a pair of arms being snacked around my waist and pulling me from my seat into a strong chest and after smelling I knew it was Michio, he smells really good like mint with a little of strawberries, probably from hugging me before and today he said into my ear "Welcome back princess" in a whisper that sended shivers down my spine and I felt my heart beating a little faster_ 'There's that feeling again, I don't understand what is happening to me' _ "Kyaa" I heard a little squeal in front of me and I saw Mira with heart in her eyes |_'Oh no…' _was all I could think of at the moment before I found my voice to say "Mira, it's not what you are thinking, we are not a couple he just likes to call me princess that's all"

"Then, why is he hugging you like that? And why aren't you pulling him off of you like you did to Natsu the time he tried to hug you?" I was completely caught off guard and my face flushed when I realized that it was true, I didn't mind Michio hugging me like this and when I was about to answer something I was interrupted by a voice saying "Oi! What the fuck are you doing to Luce?"

"It's called HUG, H-U-G, I'm pretty sure you can understand it" Michio said taking his head away from my neck and looking straight at Natsu's face but his arms were still in place around my waist.

"Oi Luce, why aren't you pulling him away?"

"It actually isn't a bother besides I don't really care" I said before shrugging him off and continued drinking my milkshake

3rd person pov

"Oi Michio, I want you to fight me!" Said Natsu really angry _'Who he think he is?, Lucy never let me hug her like that and I'm not letting him hug her'_

"Right now? You see I'm enjoying my time hugging Lucy like this" Said Michio putting his head next to her neck to smell her scent making Natsu even more angry with his blood boiling from frustration and after a few seconds he lounged himself at Michio who was still hugging Lucy which meant he lounged himself towards Lucy-

Lucy stood up making Michio let her go and stood infront of Natsus fire fist,Michio putting his hand infront of Natsus, Lucy breathed in swallowing the fire and Michio's hand stopped the fist and with a serious voice she said "If you are going to challenge Michio, please do it when I'm not in the middle of the fight and do it outside, knowing you and knowing michi you can end up destroying half of the city with just one attack" Before turning around and walking in the direction of Juvia she still needed to talk about her training with her.

"Hey Juvia, in a few days we start training together right?"

"Juvia is curious to why you didn't master her magic without help" Juvia asked

"Oh it's simple, it's funnier and easier to do it with someone else, and also I wanted to train with you so we can both get stronger together" Said Lucy smiling slightly.

After getting a nod from the blue-haired girl Lucy asked "Where are we training?"

"We will be going for a few months to a special place I know where Juvia trained when Juvia was younger"

"Oh okay, thanks for doing this Juvia-" I said before turning around to go back to the bar and while giving my back to juvia I said "see you the day after tomorrow Juvia" and with a last smile I left back to the bar where Mira was talking with Lissana.

"Hey Mira, can I have other Strawberry Milkshake please" I asked Mira before turning my head to Lissana and say

"Hello Lissana"

"Hello _Lucy_" She said, but the way she said my name made me wonder if I did something

"Everything's okay Lissana?"

"_Sure_" There was it again, that tone it seem to be full of hate for some reason I just don't get it….

"Here you go Lucy" Said Mira saving me from the awkward conversation with Lissana

"Ne Lucy, tell me how is your relationship with Michio going?"

"MIRA! I told you there is nothing going on"

"Then why does he call you _princess_" Making enfasis on the last word

"The same reason why Loke, Virgo, sometimes Capricorn and Ryu call me that, they want to"

"Hphm (sorry, I don't know how to spell that) okay… if you say so… but I still think you make a cute couple together-"

"Who make a cute couple together?" Interrupted Natsu while he puts and arm around my shoulders, and I immediately felt someone glare at me and when I turns my head to the side to see who was I saw Lissana with a mad face _'is she glaring at me?'_

"Lucy and Michio" Said Mira with heart in her eyes

"Mira! Stop daydreaming about things that will never happen" I said trying to make mira understand that between Michio and me there is no special relationship

"That's right Mira, I won't let that guy touch Lucy in any way" Said Natsu catching my attention

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I'm Lucy's best friend that is why I will protect her from everything and everyone! Oh and talking about Lucy –" He turned his head to look at my eyes and I felt a little nervous and curious to hear his question "-Do you want to go on a job with me?" I relaxed and thought aloud "just like the old times?" then he smiled a little

"Yes" he said nodding "just you, me, and Happy"

I sighed in a sad way remembering that I had to train with juvia the day after tomorrow and Natsu noticing my sad face he said "Everything's okay Luce?" turning my head to look at him in the eyes.

"No… I have to leave with Juvia in a few days to train Natsu... and we won't have time to finish the job"

"Oh-" he said with a sad face "I'm sorry Natsu" I said with an equally sad face.

"It's okay Luce, don't worry" he said, his arms still around my shoulder in a semi-hug way

"Hey Natsu, let's promise something…" I said trying very hard to ignore the glare that was coming from my left where lissana was sitting.

"okay Weirdo, what do you want to promise?" he said with his signature grin

"I-Idiot!, don't call me weirdo…-" I mumbled slightly flushed"-…any way, you know I will leave with Juvia for 2 months right?"

"Yes… and?"

"I want to fight you when I come back, and you must win or you won't be allowed inside my apartment for a year, and that means no more food for you and happy from my house" I saw his face paled and I laughed at that

"But… -" I started saying and I saw his face lighten up "If you win I will bake 100 cookies, just for you and just the way you like them, and I will cook 50 fishes just for Happy"

"Yosh! I'm all fired up… Happy, let's go we need to train!"

"Wait Natsu! –"I stopped him "the fight will be between you and me, Happy is not allowed to help you"

"But Happy is my partner…"

"Then if you want a fight against partners I would have to fight with Michio, Ryu, Kojiro, Oyuki and all my spirits… are you sure you want that?" His face paled again "Alright, I will fight alone"

"Good… see you in two months then… Oh and Gray, if you want to surpass Natsu then I suggest you to train and of course Erza if you want to be able to control this guysyou must train too, Gajeel if you want to beat Natsu you too should train with Lily… -" I stopped talking to Natsu, Gray, Erza or Gajeel and turned to everyone

"Come one Guys? Why don't WE, Fairy Tail Train, everyone, every single mage in fairy tail will go and train for two months, to get stronger and to get stronger bonds with each other? We can be the strongest guild in all Fiore, with the Strongest mages and equally Strong BONDS… because WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone cheered and started partying, they had only two days left to do whatever they wanted, I put tunes around the building stopping everyone who wanted to leave and to my surprise everyone stayed, even Gajeel stayed, I grabbed a Strawberry milkshake and sat next to Master Makarov, her turned his to look at me and asked "what are you trying to do?"

"Giving them a reason to get stronger; fairy tail is a family, and a family must have strong bonds with each other, without those bonds fairy tail is nothing. Disappearing for a few months will make people miss each other and actually want them by their side so when we all come back and finally meet each other after a those two months their bonds will be stronger never wanting to lose them again" I said looking at everyone, Natsu and Gray were fighting on who will be stronger when they come back, Erza eating cake, MiraJane delivering booze for everyone, Kana in a drinking contest with Elfman, Macao and Wakaba; Gajeel eating iron like always, Happy offering a fish to Carla who was next to Wendy sitting on a table, Nab next to the request board doing nothing, Max sitting next to Kana watching her drink like an animal laughing at her, Macao and Wakaba…

'T_hey look like a family, like the big family fairy tail is'_

**_"... Like a real Family"_**

* * *

**Hey guys, long time no see, at least it's been long for me... well just posting this here because i missed you and because i'm home early :D **

**Remember vote in the poll for all the people who is telling me they want NaLu, i will do the pairing that has more votes in the poll, so please please vote there**

**Thanks for every review, favorite and follows i got, they mean a lot to me, see you soon guys ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

You are not Alone: Chapter 7

Lucy pov

Two days passed, the two days fairy tail had been partying hard like the big family we are, this family would be separated for two months, Fairy Tail will be off the news for two months, quiet for two months only the master would stay at the guild, being the master he need to take responsibility for our actions, disappearing for two months at first I didn't like the sound of that but imagining that everyone would get stronger together, made me happy, imagining a fairy tail with even stronger bonds made me the happiest person in the world, seeing my family happily together is the best gift someone could ever give me.

"Lucy-San?" I heard a feminine voice say behind me

"Ah, Juvia, I didn't see you there" I said smiling at the blue-haired girl

"We should leave now, it will take a few days by train to get there…"

"…And Flying how many days would it take?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Huh? Flying?" I heard her ask and I turned my head to see her reaction which was completely confused face that made me laugh

"Open gate of the Dragon: Ryu!" I said and a boy around Wendy's age appeared next to me and said "Princess, what do you need me for?"

"Ryu, we need to go to a place really fast and going by train would take a few days so I thought about flying" I said smirking and when I mentioned the flying part he smirked too, Juvia watching our chat with a really confused face

"Ryu, I will carry the luggage and you will carry Juvia, my friend over there" I said pointing first at the luggage and then at Juvia, the smirk never leaving my face

"Hello Juvia-San, My name is Ryu and I will be carrying you to our destination" Said Ryu smiling ans shaking hands with Juvia

"H-Hello, I'm Juvia Loxar" she said "I'm sorry but I'm not that comfortable being carried by someone who is younger than me" Juvia said blushing a little out of embarrassment

"How old are you?" I heard Ryu ask and my smirk turn bigger

"18" I said smirking like crazy _' Oooh, this is going to be fun'_

"Would you be comfortable being carried by a person who is 19 years old?" He asked getting serious and smiling softly trying to convince Juvia

"Y-Yes… I guess" she said stuttering

"Alright" He said when a red light enveloped his body and then instead of a 12 years old person stood a now matured 19 years old Ryu with his brown haired that now looked a little red and his red eyes with a more matured face , he was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it, with black jeans and a chain that had attached to end a little Fairy tail Logo that he put on the inside of his pocket, he had a broad body with his muscles slightly showing through the shirt and a pair of sneakers

After the light disappeared I saw Juvia Blush and I felt myself getting a little red but dismissed the thought, when I said "Would you be comfortable being carried by him?" I asked with a devious smile

"I-I... umm... Yes, it's okay" She said Blushing mad and nodding slowly.

"We should get going" I said getting our bags and luggage

"Where are we going?" I heard Ryu ask and I turned my head towards Juvia and she said

"There is a forest near Oak town, where Phantom Lord used to be; reaching Oak town by train would take a day and some hours and the from the train station you have to go east and after a few hours of walking east you will reach a clearing with a small waterfall and treed nearby with some rocks and animals"

"Okay, so we have to go south-west until we see a city and then east all the way until we reach a clearing, got it" Said Ryu grabbing Juvia bridal style making her blush an intense shade of red, and taking out his dragon-like wings with blood red scales while I said "Aera" and white angel-like wings appeared from my back, ripping open the back of my shirt with some feathers falling

I looked at Ryu to see him smiling up to me which made me blush a little but it soon disappeared when he said "Ready?"

"It's a race?" I asked smirking

"As always Princess" he said before launching himself towards the sky with a screaming Juvia(*) in his arms

"Hey that's called cheating Ryu!" I shouted launching myself towards the sky, both of us leaving a long cloud of smoke behind our feets.

I Reached Ryu a few seconds later and said "This is the faster you can go?"

"It's not, but If we go faster Juvia-San will scream and if she screams more I will definitely go deaf" He said "Besides, going at the speed we are going now we will reach Oak town in 55 minutes and then we would be using the other 5 minutes to reach the clearing"

"Okay~" I sang while flying around them going circles and going through some passing clouds before going back to my position next to him and a blushing juvia with a content sigh

"I take that sigh like it's been long time since you used your wings" Ryu said before dodging a cloud

"Yes, the last time I used them was when we raced when I was 3 years old" I Saw Ryu nod as an answer

"Juvia-San, do you know what it feels like to go through a cloud?" He asked the still blushing Juvia who only shook her head

"Do you want to know what it feels like?" he felt Juvia nod against his chest and he smirked before asking her "Grab onto my neck if you wish not to fall" and blushing other shade of red she obliged snaking her arms around his neck tightly in order to stay in place.

And letting go of the hand that was on her back he called "Princess, grab onto my hand please, this will be fun for us" and I did as I was told, I went to his left and grabbed his hand giving him a light squeeze which he returned, he started going faster and faster until they felt such a strong wind that every time they tried to open their eyes the wind would force them to close it, only Ryu who was used to this wind kept his eyes opened all the time and after a few seconds he said "Shut down your emotions and feel the cloud we are going to go through in 3…2…1…" and true to his word we went through a big cloud, it felt like going through a big cotton candy

"Juvia-San please turn around" he said slowing down his speed so Juvia could move in his arms and she ended up sitting on his left arm with her arms around his nect and then he said to me "Princess, come sit on my right arm and also grab my neck, if I go full speed I can reach the clearing in 25 minutes" I smiled and did as I was told, I sat on his right arm and put my hands under Juvia's hands and I smiled at her and said "Juvia, you are blushing" she widened her eyes and turn even more red, her redness rivals an apple "Lu-Chan, quit teasing her… we will reach the clearing in 20 minutes, after leaving you two there I'm afraid I will have to go, I ditched Capricorn's training to be here… I'm sure he will punish me for that" He said with a sigh and Juvia and I nodded while we felt his speed raise and true to his word in 20 minutes we reached the clearing, after giving our farewells to each other he left.

"Ne Juvia~" I started saying in a singing voice "Y-Yes Lucy-San?" she answered and with a sly smile I said "You were blushing really mad"

"I-I.. Umm… ugh.. I…" she was stuttering which made me smirk

"You liked Ryu's 19 years old form right?"

"I… Umm…. Yes…" She said really red and in a really low voice that I barely heard I laughed a little and said "I admit it, his 19 years old form is quite hot so I don't blame you for liking it Juvia but I think we should go and start training"

"Alright Lucy-San we should change first because we will be working with water, that's why I asked you to bring the swimsuit, change and then we will start with the training" she said disappearing behind a tree while I changed there and after a few minutes we started with the training.

* * *

**(*) I know a little off from her quiet character but think it from her perspective, being held bridal style by a hot red-haired guy and you are flying up to the sky like nothing happens and being part of a race you don't understand a single about… you would scream**

**I closed the poll, Natus won with 19 votes, then goes Michio with 18; Then goes Kojiro with 10 after Kojiro goes Luxus with 7; After Luxus goes Gray with 5 votes, Then Ryu with 3 votes and in last pace Gajeel with 1 vote.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Read at the end for important information!**

* * *

You are not alone: Chapter 8

Lucy pov

"So, It's been a month and a half since we set off to train right?"

"Yes" Said Juvia nodding "You finished Juvia's training and we still have 2 weeks before going back to Fairy Tail"

"What should we do now?" I asked looking at Juvia in her bikini, since we've been training with water we always wore our bikinis all day, I got a nice tan while juvia's tan is a little paler than mine and we are pretty stronger now, training 15 hours a day, sleeping 8 and then 1 hour to relax a little and eat something

"Juvia is sad she does not have any other thing to teach you" Juvia said looking to the floor sad, right now we were sitting on the floor thinking what to do for the next 15 days

"Oh no, don't worry about that Juvia, my mama used to tell me I am a fast learner that's why I mastered you training before planned" I said moving my hands in front of my trying to keep her calm "Besides i've been training since i' a little kid that's why i'm used to train

"But still, you are stronger than Juvia in just a month and Juvia has nothing left to teach you" Juvia said still looking at the floor and sniffling a little with some tears threatening to fall.

"Ugh Juvia… please don't cry I told I'm a fast learner that's all" I said sweat dropping a little at her attitude

"Juvia failed to master Makarov… he asked Juvia to teach Lucy-San for two months but we still have 15 days and Juvia has nothing left to teach" she started crying hard, tears flowing from her eyes like a river. I sighed and starting thinking _'What to do… I can't let her cry all day… Oh right, she has this obsession with gray… I know what to do' _I stand up and put my left hand in a fist manner over my right hand that was open with my legs in a fighting position _**(Gray ice make position)**_ I murmured loud enough for me to hear "Ice make: Gray!" and a statue of gray stood in front of me "Juvia, look" I said motioning her to look next to me and her face immediately lit up and she said "Gray-Sama!" she glomped **(sp?)** the statue and they both fell to the floor, the statue cracking when it hit the floor.

"Waaaaaah, Juvia broke Gray-Sama's Body" I swat dropped at this and fell to my knees when I saw her crying even more _'What to do… what to do… Oh Yeah! I got Gemini with me; Thank god!' _ I thought taking Gemini and Capricorn key with me "Gate of the goat, Gate of the twins I open thee!" and then two lights appeared at either side of me, I turned my head to Capricorn and said "We will train making our magic reserves bigger along with the quantity of magic my restrictors can store" After seeing him nod I turned to Gemini and said "Turn into the ice mage you copied years ago and tell Juvia you want her to get stronger and train with me and Capricorn" the flying twins laughed together and after hearing a small poof I saw the figure of Gray Fullbuster wearing an orange shirt with some pants and shoes, the same he used on the mission against Orasion seis

"Juvia-" Gemini (**gray**) started saying "Why are you crying?" she swirled around and with a shocked expression she said "Gray-Sama?"

"Juvia, you should be training with Lucy and Capricorn instead of crying over a statue, I want you to get stronger Juvia" Gray said standing in front of Juvia with his hand over her cheek and with new found confidence she said

"Hai!, If Gray-Sama wants that then Juvia will do it", she turned her head to look at me and said "when do we star training?" and with a smirk I said "Right now" Before turning my head towards Capricorn direction and telling him "Let's start" and with a nod he gave us instructions, first we would sit on the floor crossed legged with our hands opened and palms facing the sky

"Good, now concentrate your magic in a certain area around your body, mimicking a circle" He said standing in front of us watching our progress carefully after a few minutes I heard him say

"Lucy-Sama, make the circle are bigger without breaking your concentration or the circle" I did as he said, slowly making the area bigger and letting out more magic form my body "Good-" He said with an unimpressed tone of voice "Juvia-Sama, your circle is getting weaker, don't break the concentration and let a little more of magic out of your body in order to keep the circle"

Capricorn p.o.v

Juvia circle was disappearing so I told her to concentrate and let more magic out from her body while Lucy's circle was getting bigger and bigger just before her magic was lacking I said "Lucy-Sama, without breaking the concentration or the circle around yourself I want you to take off the first restrictor" after seeing her nod she reached out with her eyes closed to the side of her head and with one swift movement she took her hair tie letting it fall to the floor "Quick, double the circle's size without breaking your concentration and letting enough magic flow out from your body and keep it like that" she did as I commanded, never breaking the circle or the concentration _'Just like her mother'_ I thought looking at the sky for a few minutes until I felt a circle dispel.

I turned my head to look at Juvia, she was all sweaty and had a few bruises here and there probably for letting magic slip out of her body so much "Juvia-Sama, enough for you for today, go, take a shower and then go back to the camp, when I'm done with Lucy-Sama I will take Lucy there and we will see if we have time for other type of training" I said looking at Juvia's face she was really tired _'Too bad the training just started' _

"Lucy-Sama, let even more magic slip from your body but keep the same size of the circle" I watched her with an amused look over my face even though it wasn't seen because of the sunglasses Lucy had a frown over her young face "Now take the left earring" I said and her frown deepened even more before opening her mouth and saying "If I do that there is a possibility of Juvia dying because of suffocation Capricorn" I smirked even though she couldn't see it

"That is why I send her off to take a bath, it should last for some good minutes, that's all we need" And with a small nod she obliged slowly slipping her left earring, automatically making the circle bigger, almost reaching a forth of the whole forest, her hair blowing crazily around her because of the pressure the magic was exerting over the ground, on herself, and on me, _'Thank god Juvia left, she would have severe difficulty breathing'_

"Good job Lucy-Sama, keep going like, and let more magic free" I commanded and she obliged making the leaves from the trees, grass and flowers that were inside the circle trash around heavily making a lot of sound.

It took more time than expected for her to reach the limits of her second restrictor and she was getting pretty sweaty and a little paler than usual _'I guess she never used this much of her magic'_

"Just one more Lucy-Sama" I said reassuring her and encouraging her to continue _'after this I will have to work with her restrictors' _she took off her right earring and did the same things she did with her left earring just keeping the circle for some good 45 minutes before feeling her lack of magic and before she could break the circle I said "Lucy-Sama, free all the magic you have left at the same time, like an explosion I want you to stay with no magic in your body, just the needed to be conscious" After watching her nod she abruptly cut the circle making it disappear, along with the soft breeze that was created and with the sound of the leaves, grass and flowers moving and with one swift movement she put both of her hands on top of her head, palms facing the sky and after a few seconds of gathering all her magic in her palms she opened her eyes all of a sudden shooting the magic to the sky "3…2…1… Now!, Breathe it in" I commanded and she obliged with a confused face breathing in and absorbing all of her magic back "Do it again" I said and she nodded shooting the magic into the air before couting "1…2…3…" And absorbing it back inside her body, each time she did it she felt more confused but less tired and after 20 minutes of doing the same thing she esd getting tired and tired, never having the need to actually take off all her restrictors put all her earrings and her hair tie back on leaving her magic in 0 making it really hard for her to stay conscious, Capricorn disappearing before that but after saying "tomorrow we will do the same now go and sleep".

Lucy stumbled back to the tent where Juvia was waiting for her "Oh hey Lucy-San, how was the training with Capricorn? It took you long enough"

Lucy kept mumbling nonsense and fell on top of her sleeping bag saying "Too tired… Goodnight"

"B-But Lucy-San, you need to eat and it's just 7 pm" it was too late though, Lucy was already sleep

* * *

** Sorry guys for not updating in 5 days, i just started school and i will have less time to write and less time to update... i will try to update atleast once a week and yeah, **

**I got a lot of request to do other poll for this story, just between Natsu and Michio and leave it open for atleast 10 chapters so i will open the poll right now and i will leave it open until i reach chapter 18, i post chapter 18 and i'm going to close the poll and post the result and that will be the last chance for you guys to decide**

**Again thanks for reading, hope you have a good day and please review telling me what you think of this :D**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy pov

For the next 14 days we kept doing the same you could feel our magic levels grow larger Juvia's change in her magic amount was noticeable but mine stayed hidden showing almost the same amount as before, everyday after training Capricorn would take them away for a few minutes to do something to the and then give them back to me before I pass out over my sleeping bag; Right now we were preparing everything to fly back to Magnolia and back to fairy tail.

"We should get going Lucy-San"

"Juvia… how many times do I have to tell you to stop using honorifics after my name?" I sighed before closing my bag and saying "Are you ready?"

"Yes, are we taking the train or what?" she asked

"No, that would take up to a day to reach magnolia so we are flying back home –" I said taking Ryu's key out from my belt "-Open Gate of the Dragon Ryu!" I chanted and a red light appeared next to me along with a 19 years old boy " You called Princess?...Hello Juvia-San" he said flashing smile to each of us I smiled back while Juvia just blushed and said "H-Hello Ryu-San"

"Ryu We are flying back to Magnolia, we need to get there fast ok?" I said getting our bags and tying them to my back or body.

"So we are flying full speed then? You think you can put up with me?" he asked with a challenging face I smirked and said

"Of course I can Ryu, do I look that weak?"I asked still smirking which caused him to laugh a little "To tell you the truth yeah, you do look weak Princess, you as well as Juvia-San and almost every woman out there look fragile"

I frowned but then smiled again saying "That's good because if I do look like that people will underestimate me and then they will loose the fight because of being cocky Don't you think that so Juvia?" I asked turning my head to Juvia to hear her answer

"Well people won't underestimate you if they feel your real amount of magic Lucy-San"

"But they won't do that until I really have the need to take off a restrictor but most of the time I usually take my hair tie because I waste time playing around when I fight alone which is almost never" I said with a sad tone at the end

"You should be happy you always have someone by your side Princess besides people only think you are fragile" said Ryu

"Right, we should get going now" I said trying to change the topic, feeling slightly bored by this useless conversation

"Should I carry Juvia-San? " He asked taking his dragon-like wings out and I nodded taking my white feathered wings and he stood next to Juvia, silently moving towards her and asked "Are you ready Juvia-San?"

"Y-Yes" She said, her face changed from pink to red when Ryu grabbed her bridal style, when I finished grabbing and securing our bags and everything I turned to look at Ryu and with a silent nod we both shot towards the sky, this time Juvia was silent

In the guild No one pov

The guild was quieter than usual, the two month time was up and people still need to show, Mirajane along her brothers were already back from a trip to the mountains along with gajeel and pantherlily;Macao and wakaba along with nab and other were there because they never left in the first place

'_I wonder if Lucy's plan is going to work, giving fairy tail a reason to train and to make stronger bond by the necessity to have each other together is difficult, I have no idea howshe managed to create such a big and hard plan… but then again the mages in fairy tail are really dense sometimes so when and idea is stuck in their minds they will do everything to achieve their goal and I this case is getting stronger every age in fairy tail got into something this big because of a little and playful bet… interesting, very interesting' _ thought a tiny man sitting on top of the bar drinking beer. With his eyes closed and listening to the now quiet guild, knowing this peace won't last much longer.

A few hours passed by, Natsu, Happy Gray and Erza were already here

"Waaaaaah! Were is Lucy! I want my cookies!" Said Natsu,spitting fire from his mouth

"Shut up! You stupid flame brain, you are going to burn the guild!"

"What did you call me? Pop-"

_CRASH!_

The sound of breaking wood was heard all over the guild along with a feminine voice saying "Come on Ryu!, You know that's call cheating!" She said her cheeks puffing while slightly stomping her feet on the ground earning a soft laugh from the male companion

Natsu pov

I was fighting with ice princess when I heard a sound of wood breaking and I immediately took fighting stance waiting for the smoke to clear until I heard a soft and beautiful voice saying "Come on Ryu!, You know that's call cheating!" _'Lucy?' _ I thought until the smoke cleared and what I saw left me stiff, she was wearing a normal shirt and some shorts with her hair slightly longer framing her face and making her chocolate eyes more appealing to the view of others. But what caught my attention was the pair of white feathered wings that made her look like an angel _' God! She is gorgeous!' _ I thought still amazed by Luce's beauty

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a manly laugh making me stiff even more and slightly jealous that she already was seen by someone else before i could lay my eyes on her angelic-like form.

"Juvia-San, we are back at Fairy Tail I will let you down now" He said while looking at said girl in his arms.

After putting Juvia down Ryu turned to Lucy and said "I will be going Princess, call me whenever you need help or you have something you wish for me to do" he said before bowing and disappearing in a red light, I saw Lucy move her head scanning the hole guild until she laid eyes on us, she waved before turning to the master and saying "Master, I'm back" her voice sounded so angelic, and the smile she gave Gramps after saying it… I could go blind, she was utterly beautiful _' Why didn't I realize that before?' _ Just then the doors of the guild opened and three hooded figures appeared the figure on the left saying "Minna!, we are back!"

" Yuki-Chan! –" Lucy said throwing herself at the hooded figure hugging the abdomen of said person who smiled and took off the hood from her head. "- I missed you and Michio and Kojiro-kun" She said and I frowned _' she missed THEM but just waved her hand at us?!' _ I thought angrily '_why are them more important to her than us! She is MY Nakama not theirs even if we are in the same guild she was MY nakama first so they have no right' _ I marched towards her group but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the figure in the middle take his cloak and shirt off while saying "Princess, how many time do I have to tell you that when you are going to use your wings use a shirt that leaves you back free, Without any type of clothes"

"Huh? What are you talking about Michio?" she asked with a cute and confused face until I saw her blush because of that damn bastard.

Michio pov

I realized the back of her shirt was completely ripped _'She used her wings again'_

"Princess, how many time do I have to tell you that when you are going to use your wings use a shirt that leaves you back free, Without any type of clothes" I said while taking off my shirt and felling stares into my chest

"Huh? What are you talking about Michio?" _'she can be so innocent sometimes…'_ i thought while sighing

"The back of your shirt was ripped open because of the wings Princess" I said liking the effect of her nickname

"R-Really? You should've told me before, I would've changed you know" She said giving me a look while being slightly red, I just smiled and put my shirt over hers, this way my shirt covered her upper part of the body and a little of her shorts, she blushed and '_Too cute'_ was the only thing I could think of being in front of her, seeing her after two long months, her hair was slightly longer and I could feel her magic was stronger and that she had a larger amount of magic hidden in her 3 restrictors

"So How was your tr-" "Lucy! Let's fight!" I felt my blood boil, every time I was with Lucy, every time I hugged her or simply talk to her he would come shout at me or at Lucy and try to start a fight; it took everything from me not to punch him and K.O him right there and then and after giving a frustrated sight I turned to look at Lucy and she flashed me and apologizing smile and mouthed a small "I'm sorry".

I flashed her a smile and said "Go, he is waiting and eager to fight… I expect you to win though" she smiled and nodded turning to look at Salamander and said "Sure Natsu, I'm eager to fight you, but I warn you, I'm not going easy on you"

He grinned and said "I'm all fired up" before turning and going outside where most of the fights were held

3rd person pov

"All right Natsu, I want you to fight me without holding back, it's been long since I had a good battle, don't disappoint me " Lucy said before smirking

"Are you sure Luce? I can be a little rough at times" He said smirking even more than her, he had been crazy for a fight and this two months were the perfect excuse to actually start one

Natsu and Lucy were standing in front of each other, people surrounding them but leaving enough space for a very destructive dragon slayer and a celestial mage fight

"All right… Begin!" Yelled Master who was standing at the side of the duo watching abd judging the fight

"What magic should I use?" Lucy asked more to herself then to everyone but got the answer from a excited Dragon Slayer

"All of them!" He shouted launching himself at her with a fire infused punch which Lucy dodged with closed eyes

"Are you sure Natsu? I tend to be a little rough when I get excited over something like this" Lucy said with a sly smirk while she kept dodging Natsu's punch and kicks

He just smirked while jumping backwards a few meters enough to perform a Karyū no Hōkō **(Fire dragons roar)** and smirked when it hit Lucy's body along with same gasps and worried sounds from the people watching.

But that smirk along with the whispering and worried glances disappeared because under the fire was a smirking Lucy eating it which left a lot of the members in the guild open-mouthed except for Master, Oyuki, Kojiro and Michio who already knew she could do this

"Come on Natsu, you've been training for two months… I expected better than this" She said, completely disappointed at his weak attack "Let me show you what MY Karyū no Hōkō look like-" She said before taking a deep breath and saying "Karyū no Hōkō!" and letting all the air she had inside her lungs out from her body in a powerful explosion that made her fly backwards a few meters before looking at her target, satisfied to find him struggling to eat all her flames, getting slightly burned in the process

"Now this is really an amusing sight, Natsu, also known as Salamander the Fire Dragon Slayer was burned by fire!" she said letting a small and sadistic laugh escape her lips making a lot of the member in the guild scared of her and whimper in fright, "You should take me seriously Natsu I never was the weak girl I pretended to be at first, when I won against Bixlow it was because I had Loke and because I infused my whip with wind to make it go faster and to make it stronger also making some of Loke's attacks stronger in the process making it hard for him to dodge my attacks eventually catching him off of guard when Loke blinded him defeating him in the process… I attacked you with Fire based magic and you couldn't eat it completely getting burned in the process Natsu, you realized right? My flames are way hotter than yours" she finished saying before re-equipping to a sword that made her defense raise and letting her infuse magic into it transforming it into an elemental sword, before running towards Natsu

But before she could reach him there was a loud noise, similar to a metal bell being hit that stopped the fight, with Lucy in a fighting position while Natsu had his arms crossed on top of his head in a defending position, upon hearing the bell-like sound both of them turned their heads to the side to see what looked like a frog with a small notebook in his hands and he read "Lucy Heartfilia-Sama, your presence is requested by the magic council over Era… and Michio Tukusama-" Said the frog before turning to look at Michio's cold and calculating eyes, a sight that left most of the fairy tail member wide-eyed, they've never seen this kind of look in his face "_He_ asked me to give you this" said the frog before handing a small white envelope to Michio, He narrowed his eyes in a fierce and even more cold look before taking the envelope muttering a small 'thanks' in the way

Once again the frog turned to look to Lucy's face before bowing and saying "we should take our leave right now My Lady, people are expecting you to arrive tomorrow" Lucy made her sword disappear along the friendly fire that lingered in her eyes to be transformed into the same cold and calculating eyes Michio had a few seconds ago and with a nod of her head she said in a new emotionless voice " We will finish our fight later Salamander" before turning to the frog's side and started walking three steps behind the frog until she heard the wind pass by with the voice of Michio saying "Call me if something happens" "I will…" She whispered into the wind, creating a breeze that would reach Michio's ear silently communicating with each other, neither the Master nor any other member of Fairy Tail was aware of the exchange of words, they were too preoccupied with Lucy's emotionless words to even realize what had happened right before their eyes.

* * *

**So i'm Finally updating, i know you are disappointed at me... and i am disappointed at myself, but i'm sad about the poll... **

**Many of you were disappointed because Natsu won and here i give you the oportunity to vote again between Natsu and Michio because many of YOU guys asked for it but only 4 people voted, 2 votes for Natsu and 2 votes for Michio... **

**Tell if i'm doing something wrong with this story because i want you to be satisfied or at least like what i'm doing here...**

**Any way, Thanks for reading and reviewing, i'll try to update next chapter sooner**


	11. Chapter 10

You are not alone : Chapter 10

Lucy pov

It took more time than what I've expected it to take, travelling with a frog was slow and tiring, it took something around 6 hours by train to reach Era, those 6 hours were the longest hours in my life, bored, hungry and frustrated, _'it's been a long time since the council had called me and when they do they interrupt my fight against Natsu'_I turn my head to look at the frog and with questioning eyes I said "What does the council need me to do this time?"

"I-I don't know, they told me to go and look for you that they will brief you in the meeting and that as always you will get a special prize along your regular one"

I nodded and we kept walking towards a really tall and big building the frog led me through a series of hallways until we got into a room with a big table and several seats prepared but no human being could be seen

"Please Heartfilia-Sama, take a seat while I call everyone into the meeting room"

3rd person pov

Lucy nodded ad with a smug grin she took the most important seat in the table, the one reserved for the leader of the council leaving the other extreme of the table, where the less important chair was unoccupied and she patiently waited until one by one they stood over the door watching the girl sitting in the opposite side of the table where the leader should be and with a smug grin on her face

"Long time no see guys, I thought you already forgot about me and I thought you got someone else to do my job… I'm glad you called me or else I would have come myself here to remind you of my existence and our deal… Now, shall we start this meeting, I have a very tight schedule for today"

And with that said one by one the people standing took their seats just the leader Guran Doma **(tell me if I'm wrong) **was left standing and when Lucy saw this she smirked and said in a playful tone "Any problem Chairman-_San_?" stressing the suffix _–San j_ust to annoy him.

He visibly twitched but said "No Heartfilia-_Sama _ no problem at all" also stressing the suffix _–Sama_

"Then please take a seat and let's start this meeting, as I said before I have a very tight schedule today" She said motioning the less important seat that was in front of her

'_This is more funny than I remembered, I should come more often to _visit_'_ thought the blonde, her smirk getting wider

"Hertfilia-Sama, we have a job for you" Said a member sitting next to Lucy looking directly at her dark eyes and she said

"I know about that, I need specifications and we need to discuss my reward for this job"

"What do you want as a reward?" Asked the annoyed chairman

"First tell me what to do and after thinking the difficulty of this job I will tell you what my reward will be"

He sighed showing anger and murder intent towards the blonde girl but said "There is a dark guild that is planning something, the previous person we gave this mission was killed after they found about his true intentions, this was about a month ago, there were no signal of that guild again but we believe they must be planning something…"

"So you want me to go there and infiltrate their guild without getting caught and tell you about their plans?... why should I help the people that wants to bring my guild down?"

The Head of the council sighed again and said "our spy was able to send us a note before dying and it said this –" He passed a piece of paper that ha 5 words written in it "They are after Fairy Tail" Immediately she looked into the eyes of the annoyed man and said "I'll do it, but it won't be cheap… and with that she stood from her chair and walked directly towards the door stopping by it and saying "Before I leave, tell me what's Tukusama-San's job is"

After a few seconds of silence she turned around and with anger in her eyes she said in a low and menacing voice "I said tell me what Tukusama-San's job is" and after hearing the anger behind her voice Yashima hurriedly said "he has to catch a few bandits by Oshibana's town"

"If something happens to him I will come and make you pay understood?" and after meeting silence again she roared "UNDERSTOOD?!" getting a few nods and before being able to leave she heard a voice say "Are you threatening us Girl? Should I remind you who we are?"

Turning around, blazing with anger she walked forward until she stood right in front of the leader and she said "Do I need to remember YOU who I am? I'm the elemental child, the person whose destiny is to seal the darkness in the world you can't do nothing against me because you will loose the person that does the dirty work for the council, the works where you send a very skilled magician and it's killed in action, those jobs I'm the only person that can do them without dying, don't forget that _Guran Doma_…" She turned around and started walking towards the door saying "don't play with me because you will end up losing the game and in this game we play with our lives"

After closing the door to the meeting room she got out of the building and into a nearby bar and ordered a strawberry daiquiri she thanked the barmaid and with the glass in hand said "Ah I over did it again… seriously they will end up getting really mad at me... But it's not my fault it's that Stupid Guran person, he gets on my nerves every single time I would like to rip it from his body and burn him to a crisp and-"

"If you keep talking alone people will think you are crazy Blondie" said a deep voice she turned around and faced a blue eyed man she sighed and said "Luxus what do you want and what are you doing over Era?"

He took the seat next to me ordering a beer and said "Old Man send me to look for you he told me to keep an eye on you and help you"

"You know I don't need a bodyguard Luxus I'm capable of keeping an eye over my own well being"

"You were talking about burning someone into a crisp, what happened over the council?" he asked looking at her, his face on top of his hand and his elbow that was resting on top of the bar looking at her with amusement showing in his eyes

"It's that Guran Doma person, the leader of the council, I want to kill him every freaking time I see him, he gets on my nerves so easily, just by saying _'We have a job fo-"_

"Job?" he interrupted her

"Huh? Um Yeah a job, I kind of do some jobs for them and in exchange I always demand huge rewards just to annoy them"

"What do you have to do?" He asked again curious about the change in the life this girl could do

"Infiltrate a dark guild and find about their plans, they want to attack fairy tail and I'm supposed to keep and eye for their plans and when it's the right moment attack everyone and try not to kill them so the council can send them to jail after questioning them"

"Try not to kill? Since when you kill people" he asked with a smug smirk over his face

"Sometimes… let's just say that sometime I have problems with my power and it ends up overflowing my body causin the people who is surrounding me to suffocate and die"

"Everyone that is nearby dies?"

"No, just the people I consider enemies and it happens when I get really, really angry"

" So… what we have to is infiltrate a guild and find about their plans and the right time to knock them unconscious?" He asked again surprising the blonde girl who said

"We?" he smirked and said

"I'm going with you, after all I'm under Gramps orders"

And with that he stood and walked towards the door saying "Meet me tomorrow at 9 am over the east entrance to the train station, you will brief me with information about the dark guild while we are riding the train" and with that he left her there sitting next to an empty stool thinking _'What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

_**i am disappointed at myself, it took more time than planned to write this chapter, anyway about the poll Michio is winning with 9 votes while Natsu has 6 votes**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviwing i really appretiate it and i will try to update next chapter sooner.**_


	12. Chapter 11 (important news please read!)

**READ INFO AT THE END OF CHAPTER!**

You are not Alone: Chapter 11

Michio pov (in the guild before Lucy left)

Everyone was dumb folded, either surprised or worried For Lucy.

I turned to look at the envelope and it was addressed to me, my name was written in a neat handwrite that I recognized instantly and I read it in silence, blocking out the still worried guild along with the cries of Salamander for his fight

"_Michio-Kun, Come to visit me in two days, I will wait you in our meeting place_

_PS: Bring Ramen with lots of meat"_

In at the end of the small paper a small YS was written.

That day was like hell itself, Salamander was shouting about his fight and his Nakama leaving and basically his voice was driving me crazy to the point where I exploded

"SHUT UP!, I know you all care about Lucy but she will be ok, so shut the fuck up and go do a job, she will probably be back in a month a little more than a month so go ahead and take some missions to pay her rent but please just shut up and let her do her job" I said, the first part shouting until I got everyone's attention and then just speaking normally.

"How can I leave when one of my nakama is I danger, and when I don't know what she is doing?" He asked in a matter of a fact tone.

I laughed at this and said" Please, before we came to join this guild you were all ignoring her except for a few people that are part of Fairy Tail, besides, she always did this, even before being part of Fairy Tail she always went to jobs given by the council, she always put her life in danger for the sake of Fairy Tail, it's nothing new for her to do this, Though I really appreciate Master sent Luxus to go with her it's safer if she has someone"

"I thought she forgave us" Said Titania

"Oh she did, but don't say you were always worried about her because you were all ignoring her before her birthday when we came, it seems as if our presence made you realize that she was alive"

"Muchio-" I heard a powerful voice say and I turned my head to look at Masters small frame

"Yes Master?"

"What do you mean when you said she put her life in danger for the sake of fairy tail?"

" The missions she is sent aren't a child's game, they contact her because their S-class mages died trying to complete the mission while she never died and completed the missions in half of the time given… Of course she always does get a reward, and that reward is a lot of money plus… a few things for Fairy Tail"

"Like what?" Master immediately asked

"Immunity"

"Immunity?" MiraJane asked

"Yes immunity, Fairy Tail would've been dissolved 3 years ago if it wasn't for Lucy… I won't tell you why she protected Fairy Tail, but she has been doing jobs for the sake of Fairy Tail and for the sake of her Nakamas…"

"Fairy Tail would've been dissolved? Why would they try to do that, we saved the world from a lot of danger!"

"You are too troublesome, the problems master had with the council are the half of what he should get, Lucy take care of the other half-" I turned around and started walking towards the door, I stopped once I opened it and said "Don't act all nice when we are here because we **(Kojiro Yuki and Michio) **know you are afraid of her power, we know you are afraid of her and thus making you act a little distant with her, we know you don't want to get involved because you are afraid you will disappear with her, but don't let her see that, because it will do no good" And with that I left the guild building walking through the main street and passing through various building I reached Lucy's house looked at the door and decided to play a little visit, Jumping through the window I got inside, _'Nice place' _ I thought looking around before discarding my cloak on top of her bed _' It smell like strawberries, her favorite' _ I walked around a bit until I got in front of the desk _' She is still writing… good' _Reading a few pages I saw something shining and grabbing it I realized it was a picture, one of her mother and her With Kojiro, Oyuki next to Layla and I was grabbing Lucy's hand standing next to her with a goofy grin, one that I always had back then, Lucy was smiling while Oyuki was also grinning, Kojiro had a straight face like always and Layla was smiling gently.

I smiled and placed the picture where it belonged and continued to walk around the house, I got to the kitchen and helped myself something to eat before leaving again, I grabbed my cloak from the bed and fastened it around my shoulders placing my hood over my head and continued to jump out of the window into the streets and walking through the forest, _'It will take me a day to walk or a few hours to fly to Era, but if I fly Lucy might see me so I have to walk' _ I sighed but continued on my way to Era and true to my words in 22 hours, Stopping to eat, sleep and train a little my re-equip magic.

I was at Era's entrance, I looked at the sun, seeing it raising from the mountains I decided to check into a hotel and wait till afternoon to go and see Yashima-San _' I need to buy his Ramen'_ I stopped in front of a bar and bought his Ramen and after getting everything in order I turned and started walking towards the big building In the center of town.

It took a couple of minutes, I had everything that I needed meaning the ramen with meet and the letter after reaching the entrance I sneaked around the corner and waited for him in a bench at the sides of the building. 3 minutes later a small person came and sat next to me "So, what do you need from me?"

"I wanted to talk to you, nut first things first –" He turned his head and with a bright tone of voice said "-Did you bring my ramen?"

I chuckled at this and handled the plate to him "Yeah, take ti and we can finally talk… It's been a long time since we talked Yashima-San"

"Indeed it's been" He said eating his free ramen "Lucy took other job"

"Yeah, I realized and so did Fairy tail… a stupid move from the council if you ask me, now every person in fairy tail is going to ask for explanations about Lucy"

"I know but… that's not why I asked you to come here" His tone of voice changed, he sounded serious nw, and with a slow paced movement he placed the stick from his ramen on top of it, turning his head while breathing in he looked at me and said

"Lucy is in Danger"

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm really really really sorry for not updating, School has been driving me crazy lately with all the exams and everything, still i wrote this in a hurry so forgive any mistakes and/or tell me so i can correct it as soon as i have time**

**Anyway, about the poll i decided to close it up sooner so if you haven't voted yet do it please, the poll is on my profile, up to now Michio is winning (11 votes) while Natsu has (7 votes)**

**Anyway, thanks for understanding and hope to read what you guys think of this chaptie,**

**See you next time**

** Korabu ~**


End file.
